Moonlight
by PonderingPebbles
Summary: Lucy gets a visitor in the middle of the night. Or an intruder depending on if you get her point of view about the whole mess. Rated K and is just kinda some fluff I think...


**Moonlight**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairytail and stuff because, how in the world does a random person acquire rights to things like that**

 **First one-shot Ohh boy...**

 **Hope you people like it lol**

* * *

Natsu's shoes clacked against the cobblestone as he strode along the road. Moonlight bore down from the sky while lampposts lights flickered casting small shadows. Providing a low level of visibility not, that Natsu really minded me knew the path to take just by the scent alone. The vanilla scent wafted through the streets taking him right to the source without any trouble. He came to stop at his destination, he gazed at the window which glinted in the moonlight. With the sudden stop, his mind starting flooding back with the memories that caused him to go here in the first place.

The Lucy of the future laying gray and lifeless, a stark contrast to her usually golden perky self. Her body smattered with blood, completely still, and quiet. Natsu growled to himself at the memories. Lucy never should like that, she was supposed to be as bright as a star always full of life. She was never one to be quiet, always yapping or yelling at him. With exception when she maybe wrote, read things like that. However, even then she would hum or read out loud without realizing it. Natsu u would know of course remembering all the times he had climb through the very window above him. Lucy most of the time would kick him out literarily, though sometimes she would let him stay. A smile crept on his face as remembered those times. Lucy sometimes would be too tired to kick him out, sometimes she would be in a good enough mood though those times were rare. Other times she just didn't mind enough to care to send the boy flying out the window. Natsu would sleep or relax on her fluffy cloud-like bed with sometimes Happy joining them. She would diligently write her novel her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she wrote down every line. Though the quiet would get to her if Natsu hadn't caused some kind of racket by then. Subconsciously she would begin to hum different tunes even without her always realizing it. The noise would always soothe him like a child being lulled to sleep by a lullaby. As well as that vanilla scent that layered the whole apartment, especially her bed. Which, made just another reason her bed was the best Natsu thought. But, all could be taken from him… That very thought paralyzed him, Lucy couldn't ever disappear! He wouldn't allow it, he decided if he stayed near her there was no way anything or any who could make her disappear again. With his rash decision making taking over his mind he scurried up the building wall.

He slowly opened her window, and carefully clambered onto Lucy's bed. The said girl was curled up in her blankets with her head on the pillow slightly tilted on her the side. The moonlight that partially illuminated the room made her hair shine like stars in the sky. She laid perfectly still not moving at all. Natsu stared for a second at her stillness which in turn, brought back the memories in full force once again. Even though he could hear her breathing, that didn't stop his impulse. Without a second thought, he flung the blankets off of her and pulled her to where he sat and right into his lap. He used one arm to support her neck the other wrapped around her as he cradled her to his chest. Giving a content almost growl at the closeness of Lucy. She had begun to stir from the sudden movements. She groggily rubbed her eyes while blinking them open. Lucy's eyes were heavy with sleep but that didn't stop her eyes from wandering. He watched her brown eyes become wide-eyed marbles and her face bloom a bright red.

She slowly pushed herself up her head turned to face him. In turn, he wrapped his one arm the arm was cradling her neck around her side. With her face, a bright red she screeched. "Natsu! What are you doing!" He didn't answer just pulled her closer towards his chest."Natsu! What in the world are you doing" she screeched again her hand coming up to fan her red face.

"I am holding you" he huffed as an answer, "or has your weirdness spread to your eyes"

"I can see you're holding me, my eyes are fine by the way!" She protested holding her hands clutched at her side "What I mean is why are you holding me." she asked biting her lip as she finished.

"I am holding you just because" he answered a bit childishly

"Because? Because is not an answer" she replied throwing her hands up in the air barely missing his face in the process.

"Well, it's my answer" he supplied with a slight grin.

"Well that's not answer I am going to accept, not that it matters much since I will send you flying out of my house anyway" she threatened "and I don't care if you were hungry or something that's not an excuse to wake me, even if this is a rather weird way to wake me..." She trailed off her eyes suddenly not meeting his anymore. "NOW let me go" she hissed with clenched teeth suddenly trying to maneuver out of his iron grip.

Natsu smirked at her efforts and spoke "Doesn't matter what you do I am not letting you go" if he held onto her like this he rationed she couldn't disappear. As no one or nothing could take her from him let alone, dare his usual overconfidence bleeding into his thoughts.

She glared daggers at his smirk before beginning to rant "you think this is funny don't you, oh I see this is some big joke. Wake me up in the middle of night, just to annoy me oh big wo-"

"No" he interjected simply. He had stopped her in full rant mode. With, her mouth slightly parted opened, her hands in a frenzy mid-motion, and her eyes filled with fury. It was such a Lucy thing to do though, ranting at him, it felt right in a crazy sorta way.

"No?" she asked with pressed lips.

"No" he repeated firmly.

"What do you mean by no?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I mean no, this isn't some big joke" he explained.

Lucy blinked, her eyebrows raised and arms her uncrossed. Then, she twisted her mouth, narrowed her eyes, and crossed her arms again. "Fine, then what is it then. If it's not some big joke what is it" she questioned?

"Beca-"

"If you say just because again Natsu, I swear I outt-" he cut her off the mid-sentence, by putting a finger to her lips and shushing her. Lucy was ready to explode at the action.

He continued "Because, if I let go, you could go." She blinked flabbergasted at the answer.

"Go? Why would I go" she questioned head tilted slightly, the anger slowly being replaced with confusion.

He pulled her as close as could be to him, before murmuring with slumped shoulders "You did." His voice unusually soft.

"I did? what do mean when did I g-" she froze mid-sentence, realization lighting up her eyes. Lucy's eyes once full of fiery fire had softened to a gentle flame "Natsu, I am not going anywhere" she assured firm yet soft.

"Well you did" he replied just as firm

"Well, I am staying right here" she repeated again.

"But, you did" he insisted again.

She rolled her eyes at his stubborn insisting "I am staying right here and that's final!" she assured. "Plus she didn't leave Natsu at least not really." She slowly put her hand on his chest right over his heart "she is still there also, I believe a certain someone was waiting for her."

His heart warmed from her gesture, the hand on chest helping to chase away some of the fears that had clouded his mind. Yet, he titled his head puzzled at the end of her statement.

She obviously noticed his confusion and began to speak "I read her notebook and I got to learn a little about that future." She paused slightly shaking in his arms. Before opening her mouth to speak again, "you died protecting her… You died protecting me" she confessed gazing down at the end of her statement. Natsu blinked his eyes and raised his eyebrows, he had always known he died in that future but, not how. Yet, it was right he died protecting a member of his guild, a member of his family. A small growl escaped him at her slight shaking, has she been afraid to tell him this? Why? He was proud to have saved her to have to save Lucy. Without saying anything else he closed his eyes touched his forehead to her own, feeling the soft skin against his own rough scale-like skin.

"Good, I saved you I did well." He murmured. Lucy shaking had stopped she seemed to have relaxed, if still not a bright red. They stayed like this for about a minute, relaxing in their shared emotions.

Before Lucy began to speak softly biting her pink lips "Hey Natsu." He raised his head and his onyx eyes glanced down at her questioningly, "Would you want to spend the night here."

He nodded vigorously and grinned, even if Lucy was in his heart didn't mean he wanted to leave anytime soon.

"Yet, don't you start thinking this is some common thing Natsu!" She exclaimed, "I don't want you climbing in my room at all hours of the night or anytime for that matter." She then started to once again try to squirm out of this grip yet, his grip was not loosening on her. She turned to him and began to speak "Natsu, just cause you were spending the night did you really think I share the bed with you, that's too intimate you dolt, I am going to take the couch" she declared, her eyes locked onto him firm.

"But, Lucy" he whined, "I don't wanna let you go, plus your bed is the comfiest so I wanna stay here with you!" He announced flashing his signature grin. She lost all eye contact at his declaration and her blush… maybe he needed to make sure she wasn't sick for the heat was rolling off her face in waves.

"That's ridiculous! So, let me go now!" She commanded, somehow making it somewhat out with Natsu just gripping her arm. He, however, was getting sick of all the squirming, all he wanted to do was hold squishy Lucy and go to bed. Without a second thought, he laid down, in the process dragging Lucy down by her hand. They hit the bed with a thump with her facing him. Lucy perpetually a deep red stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, for once not saying a word. She then sighed "I am not getting out of this aren't I?" He vigorously shook his head no, with a fanged smile for he had finally won this battle. She sighed again turned away from him trying to keep a distance between them, something Natsu did not appreciate. Grumbling he grabbed her, turning him towards him and pulled her flush against the chest and he rested his chin above her head. The comfort of the whole situation making him all but purr. "Don't even try to complain, Lucy, my ears have been damaged enough tonight," he stated quickly. She huffed but, didn't make any further complaints, for once. Her body was stiff as a board but, he heard her breaths starting to slow while exhaustion finally caught up with her. Lucy barely awake finally began to loosen and she began to snuggle into him finally falling back asleep. Natsu smiled contently before shutting his own eyes and let himself drift off into a pleasant sleep.

The window still opens let the moonlight illuminate them not just a golden star hair girl anymore, but a boy with a head of flames captured in the moonlight. The moon being the only witness to friends slowly becoming perhaps something more…

* * *

 **Woop that took way too long to write so I need to know how is it? Cause personally I think it's all over the place but, I need the public's opinion so appreciate the help thanks.**


End file.
